


Surprise New Years Kiss

by Miraculously_Furious



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M, Slightly Aged up, adrien has never seen fireworks from outside, ladynoir date, marinette knows who her kitty is, surprise identity reveal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-31
Updated: 2020-12-31
Packaged: 2021-03-11 01:21:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,876
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28463040
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miraculously_Furious/pseuds/Miraculously_Furious
Summary: Adrien has never gotten to celebrate New Years or even see fireworks from outside his room. Marinette knows she can fix this easily. They're 16-17 in this.
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug
Comments: 2
Kudos: 64





	Surprise New Years Kiss

**Author's Note:**

> A little backstory: Marinette got over her crush on Adrien because one certain black-clad superhero stole her heart but when she finds out the two boys are the same, she knows that hiding her secret identity is all unnecessary.

Marinette trudged down her stairs to enter the living room, finding her parents laughing together while baking cookies. She fiddled with her fingers for a moment before speaking up. "Maman? Papa?" She announced her appearance and her parents turned around, smiling at their daughter. "Yes, honey? What is it?" Tom asked, his face full of happiness and love.

"I was wondering..." Marinette began but trailed off for a moment before picking up again. "Can I go out? For a walk, I mean?" Sabine looked at her daughter questionably. "But Marinette, it's almost midnight. Don't you want to stay here with us and watch the fireworks instead?" Marinette looked down at her feet.

"I would love to but I wanted to surprise Adrien. He's never seen fireworks other than from his window and I thought I could drag him out if his father let me. To go and watch them, I mean," She said, looking nervously at her parents. She had since long gotten over her crush on that blonde boy in her class and her parents were well aware of that. Tom looked down at his wife, his face questionable. She smiled up at him and nodded. Tom looked back at his daughter.

"Of course you can, Marinette. But make sure to tell us if he was allowed or not. I can't see a reason for Gabriel not to let his son out, though," Tom said and Marinette sprinted to her parents, hugging them. "Thank you, papa and maman. I will!" She said as she gave them a kiss and headed for the door, pulling on her boots and jacket.

Before heading out the door, she turned to look at her parent and gave them a smile. "Happy New Year. I love you!" and headed out.

Marinette jogged down the stairs, taking out her phone from her purse. Tikki glanced up at her holder. "Are you gonna do it today, Marinette?" She asked and said girl looked down at her little Kwami. "Yes, Tikki. Today is the day. I just hope Adrien won't be disappointed in me," She said as she checked the time on her phone. Still eighteen minutes until midnight. She had time. If she suited up, it would take less than a minute to Adrien's house and then, she still had time to convince his father to let his son out.

She headed out of the bakery and tucked her phone into her purse. Tikki floated out, smiling. "Are you ready?" Marinette asked and Tikki nodded excitedly.

"Alright," She started as she ran into the first and best alleyway. "Spots on!"

Pink light flashed from between the buildings and a blur of red flew through the sky towards the Agreste Mansion.

* * *

Marinette's pointed finger pressed the bell and the hidden camera shot out from the wall, almost smacking her in the face. "Hi," She quickly said before Natalie could interrupt her. "I was wondering if I could meet Adrien? To go for a walk?" She asked, fiddling with a piece of paper in the pocket of her jacket. 

There was a quiet moment and Marinette's heart sank, thinking she would have to sneak him out but her plan would be ruined. Natalie spoke up, "Wait here a moment, I'll go and tell Adrien you're waiting for him," She said and the camera backed up into its place in the wall. 

Marinette stood there for a moment in chock. When had it ever gone so smoothly? Never. She shrugged and looked down at her purse, closed off and protecting Tikki from the cold. "I wonder how he's going to react," She said and the purse opened, Tikki looking up at her without floating out. "You'll have to wait and see," She said and smiled, quickly closing it as the gates suddenly opened. The door to the mansion opened, revealing none other than Adrien Agreste itself, wearing a coat and her blue scarf. 

"Hi, Marinette! What's the sudden appearance?" He asked as he trotted down the snowy stairs, soon joining her. 

Marinette looked at him for a moment before a smile appeared on her lips. "Come on, let's go," She said and tugged on his arm. Adrien started walking without a second thought but his face wore a questionable expression. "Where are we going, Mari?" He asked and pocketed his hands, feeling Plagg in the breast pocket of his coat.

"I wanna show you something," She said and stopped, looking at him. Adrien followed, stopping to a standstill in front of her. "But you have to suit up."

Adrien gave her a confused look. Marinette giggled and grabbed his arm, pulling him into an alleyway not too far from his house. She opened her purse and pulled out her phone, Tikki following suit. "We still have ten minutes. Let's make this quick," She said as she pocketed her phone again and looked up at Adrien. His expression was priceworthy. 

"Marinette?" He asked, disbelief heavy in his voice. "Hmm?" She hummed and watched him intently, smiling softly. "You're...?" He trailed off, looking at the red Kwami floating beside the girl in front of him. 

"I'm...? Ladybug? Yes," She said casually and looked at her Kwami. "Tikki, spots on." 

Adrien's jaw dropped as he watched her. Plagg flew out from his holders coat with a piece of camembert in his hands. He stopped and floated in the air between them. "Finally," He deadpanned and gulped down the piece of cheese, knowing very well what was next. Although, that didn't come. Plagg turned towards Adrien who stood dead still, gaping at the red-suited girl in front of him. 

Ladybug laughed, knowing very well this would be the outcome. "Adrien," She started and put a hand on his shoulder, shaking him softly. "Come on, kitty. We don't have much time." 

Adrien shook his head, snapping out of his daze. "I...you...we...what?"

Ladybug sighed, a smile on her lips. "Yes, I'm Ladybug. I know you're Chat Noir. Now, come on, suit up. I still have a surprise for you," She said and grabbed his hand, tapping on his ring. Adrien stood on chock for a moment before calling out, "Plagg, claws out." 

Ladybug's smile widened, the transformation before her making her nerves tingle. 

She tugged on her partner's arm, motioning for him to follow her. 

Still dazed but happier than he'll ever get, Chat Noir followed after his lady, extending his baton as they took to the rooftops.

* * *

Settling down on the edge of one building at Palais De Chaillot, Ladybug scooted closer to her partner and rested her head on his leathered shoulder, eyes overlooking Trocadero and the Eiffel Tower. Chat tensed and she lifted her head, looking up at him. "Adrien? You okay?" She asked and put her hand on his shoulder. 

"Huh? Oh, yeah. I'm just a little confused," He confessed and looked at her. "I don't understand how all of this happened."

Ladybug chuckled and pulled her hand away from his shoulder, trailing down to grab his hand instead. "Well..." She started. "Long story short, I found out about your identity a few weeks ago while on patrol. You said you'd never seen fireworks before and then, you said the same thing as Adrien a few days later in school. I just connected the dots," She said with a giggle. 

"My lady, cracking puns now, are we?" 

"I learned from the best." 

"Alright but I still don't understand why the sudden reveal?" Chat asked, running a clawed hand through his already-messy hair. Ladybug shrugged and rested her head on his shoulder once again. "I actually hadn't been planning on revealing myself but when I found out the two boys I loved were the same, I knew it was time," She said and caressed his hand with her thumb. 

Chat froze. "You...love me?" 

Ladybug looked up, observing him for a moment. "Spots off," She said and Tikki flew out of her earrings, landing in her hands. Marinette grabbed a cookie and gave it to her. Chat watched her for a moment before detransforming himself and fetching a piece of camembert for Plagg. 

"The truth is," Marinette started and looked down at Tikki eating for a moment. "I loved you so much back when we first met. Maybe too much for my own good and I realized I'd never get a chance with you. I guess I moved on to the next best and that was Chat. You always said how much you loved Ladybug, - me. I figured I might as well give you a chance and I almost confessed on our last patrol but I chickened out. And then I found out you were _the_ Adrien Agreste who I'd been pining after for years. I feel like I should've given you a chance a long time ago and now that you know who I really am, you might change your mind...I just felt the need to tell you," Marinette rambled but came to a stop when a single tear slid down Adrien's cheeks.

"Adrien? Are you alright?" She asked and looked at him, squeezing his hand. "Are you kidding me?" He asked and looked at her with a huge smile, eyes shining. "This is the best day of my life," He confessed and pulled his hand away from hers, wrapping his arm around her shoulder and pulling her in. Marinette giggled and leaned into his side, comforting warmth radiating from his side. 

"Change my mind? Never," Adrien said and pulled back to look at the girl he's loved for years. "You're the best thing that's ever happened to me, Marinette. I don't care whether you're the old, regular Mari or the girl saving Paris. You're my partner and I hope you always will be," He finished, that last part coming out as a whisper. Marinette smiled and nodded. "I hope so too," She said and leaned in, pressing her lips against his cheek for a quick kiss. 

Just as she drew back, numbers on the Eiffel Tower started counting down. 

"By the way, what did you want to show me?" Adrien asked, looking at Marinette. 

"You'll see," She said and nodded her head towards the tower, counting down with it. "Three, two, one..." 

Adrien gasped when what seemed like thousands of fireworks shot out from the Eiffel tower and all around Paris. 

Marinette laughed as she turned to look at Adrien's face. His mouth was agape and he was staring in awe at the scenery and hundreds of fireworks before them. "Happy New Year, Adrien," She said and wrapped her arms around his torso, hugging him from the side. The blonde laughed and hugged her extra hard. "Happy New Year, princess," He said as he looked at her. 

Leaning in slowly, Marinette waited for his acceptance. Adrien's smile grew bigger and his eyes shone brighter than thousands of fireworks ever would. 

Their lips met and the fireworks in Paris weren't the only ones being lit on fire. 

Adrien drew back for a moment, mumbling, "Let's hope we make this a tradition," against Marinette's lips. She pulled him in and kissed him hard before drawing back for a second, "You bet, kitty," before kissing him again, finally catching up to all those wasted years.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you liked this! I finished this at 11:30 PM on New Years and just wanna wish anyone reading this a Happy New Year and let's hope 2021 will be better than the god-awful 2020.


End file.
